Riders
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo gets a horse for his birthday and Grimmjow has just moved in next door his horse runs into Ichigo's stable, what will happen if the two teens get to know eachother better? Yaoi, Grimmjow x Ichigo, Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**New Horse, New Nabors **_

_Hey, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm Twenty, I have orange hair, like bright orange hair like bright orange and chocolate brown eyes. I have an idiot father and two twin sisters and one brother. Him and I are twins but he has pure white hair and golden eyes and his skin is freakishly pale well it's more like it's white then it is pale but whatever. And I would like to share with you the story of Grimmjow Jaggerjack and myself, and it all started on my fifteenth birthday so five years ago. _

_So here's my story….._

"Come on Ichi-nii!" My younger sister Yuzu exclaimed in excitement as she pulled on my arm to get me to follow her into our family stable after I had finished all the chores that had to get done that day, around the farm.

"Ok, ok Yuzu, calm down. What is it?" I questioned with a smile as my extended sister just pulled on my arm harder in response. "Ok, I'll follow you Yuzu" I stated giving into those cute and pleading dark brown eyes of my younger brown haired sister. As we got closer to the stable Karin; Yuzu's black haired twin came running out from it and tackled me. "OI, Karin what are yo-" I cut myself off when she tied a blindfold around my head, covering my eyes.

"You can't look yet Ichigo" She stated smugly and help me get back to my feet, see as I couldn't see and then lead me forward and I hoped she was leading me to the stable like Yuzu had been before.

"Hope ya like yur' present Ichi" My twin Ogichi said scaring me cuz' I could see where the hell he was. "An' ya can take the blindfold off now, by th' way." Ogichi said sarcastically but I just ignored him in favor of removing the blindfold. When the blindfold was off I immediately saw this amazing Black stallion standing in front of me and I stared in sock not knowing what was going on until Ogichi stated "He's names Zangestsu and he's all yur's Ichi" While patting the stallion on the back. That's when realization hit me.

"You got me a horse!" I said quit loudly and somehow that didn't scare the stallion one bit and Ogichi, Karin and Yuzu all laughed at my reaction.

"Ya, that a problem Ichi?" Ogichi asked mockingly as he headed for the exit of the stable.

"Nooooooooo!" I replied loudly again and the stallion still didn't do anything.

"Holy shit!" Ogichi yelled as he jumped out of the way of an incoming Mare.

"Damn it Pantera!" Someone yelled as they ran into our stable and tried to grab the Mare that had almost hit Ogichi.

"Wow, there, come on its ok girl" I said calmly while carefully putting me hand on the mare's neck.

The man that had yelled "Damn it Pantera" Earlier had kept his distance from the mare as I slowly calmed her down and was able to get a rope around her neck, to let her owner get her home. "Wow, No one's ever able to get her to calm down that fast" The man stated from behind me.

"You should watch your horse better, so she doesn't run into someone else's stable" I stated handing the end of the rope to the man and finally taking in the guy's appearance.

He was wearing black riding pants with a white panther stitched onto the right thigh and a teal t-shirt with a black gothic six covering most of the front of the shirt. His hair was fucking Teal for god sakes, that almost as bad as orange and his eyes where a bright bye that where staring into my chocolate brown ones. _'Damn this guys fucking hot" _I thought to myself and for those of you who can't guess from that thought that I'm gay then you are idiots.

"Yeah sorry bout that, we just moved into the house next to yours and the moment we opened the truck she bolted before we even knew what happened, oh by the way the names Grimmjow, and thanks fer' calming Pantera down" The teal haired man said while holding out his free hand to me.

"Ichigo, you're welcome" I replied and took his hand in me tight grip.

"I'm Ogichi the guy your horse almost ran over" Ogichi said pulling Grimmjow around to face him, pulling his hand from mine in the process.

"Oh sorry bout that dude, well got to go, see ya round Ichi" Grimmjow said as he left our stable with Pant era in tow.

After Grimmjow and Pantera were out of site Zangestsu came up behind me and rubbed his nose against my face happily. "You are one calm horse you know that Zangestsu?" I asked Zangestsu who surprisingly nodded in agreement with me.

"Yur' weird ya know that Ichigo? Talking ta horses" Ogichi stated mockingly and left the stable.

"We'll leave you to talk to the horse Ichigo" Karin said mockingly grabbing Yuzu and my idiot father and left the stable after Ogichi.

"Well how bout I take you for a run Zangestsu?" I asked Zangestsu who nodded eagerly in reply.

_**GrimmXD: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I know it was a bit short but they'll get longer I promise :3**_

_**Grimmjow: They better I want to get to "know" Ichi better *smirks***_

_**Ichigo: Does he mean what I think he does by that?**_

_**GrimmXD: Yep, well review and vote on my poll if you want this story to continue *evil smirk* Cu'z if you don't I won't continue it hehehe! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: this story has been discontinued sorry.**_


End file.
